historywikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Малая Пелопоннесская война
Малая Пелопоннесская война (460 до н. э. - приблизительно 445 до н.э) – военный конфликт между Пелопоннесским союзом во главе со Спартой, с одной стороны, и Делосским союзом во главе с Афинами, поддерживаемыми Аргосом. Эта война состояла из ряда конфликтов и незначительных войн, например, Вторая Священная война. Причин войны было несколько, включая строительство Афинских длинных стен, отступничество Мегары и зависть, которую Спарта испытывала по отношению к растущей Афинской державе. Война началась в 460 до н. э. Поначалу афиняне одерживали победы на море, используя свой превосходящий противника по количеству кораблей и по качеству подготовки флот. Они также успешно воевали на суше до 457 до н. э., когда спартанцы и их союзники победили афинскую армию при Танагре. Афиняне, однако, вскоре контратаковали и одержали решительную победу над беотийцами в битве при Энофитах, а после неё захватили всю Беотию, кроме Фив. Афины далее объединили их положение, делая Aegina член Лиги Delian и разоряя Peloponnese. Афиняне были разгромлены персами в Египте в 454 до н. э., которые заставили их заключить перемирие со Спартой на пять лет. Война вновь вспыхнула в 448 до н. э., с началом Второй Священной войны. В 446 до н. э. беотийцы восстали, победили афинян при Коронее и возвратили себе независимость. Малая Пелопоннесская война закончилась заключением договора, известного, как Тридцатилетний мир (зима 446–445 до н. э.). По условиям этого мирного договора обе стороны сохраняли за собой главные части своих империй. Афины продолжали доминировать на море, в то время как Спарта доминировала на суше. Мегара была возвращена в Пелопоннесский союз, а Эгина стала платящим дань, но автономным членом Делосского союза. В следующей войне между двумя союзами (431-404 до н. э.) Афины потерпели поражение и были оккупированы Спартой. Предыстория За двадцать лет до начала Малой Пелопоннесской войны Афины и Спарта боролись друг с другом во время греко-персидских войн. Во время персидского вторжения в Грецию (480-479 до н.э.) Спарта была гегемоном антиперсидского союза, которому современные учёные дали название Эллинский союз, и командовала армией этого союза в решительных победах 480 и 479 до н. э. Вскоре, однако, лидерство Спарты стало порождать негодование у морских государств Греции, которые хотели перенести военные действия в Азию, и после 478 до н. э. Спарта оставила своё лидерство в Эллинском союзе Фукидид. История. 1.95. Афины, тем временем, самоутверждались на международной арене, и стремились взять на себя инициативу в Эгейском море. Афиняне уже восстановили свои стены, несмотря на протесты Спарты Фукидид. История. 1.89-93, и в 479 до н.э и 478 до н.э взял намного более активную роль в Эгейском проведении кампании. Зимой 479–8 до н. э. на конференции ионийских и эгейских государств в Тилосе, они приняли лидерство над новым союзом, Делосским. В это время один из первых намеков враждебности между Афинами и Спартой появляется в анекдоте, о котором сообщает Diodorus Siculus, кто сказал что Спартанцы в 475–474 до н. э .рассмотренный исправлением гегемонии кампании против Персии силой Диодор. Историческая библиотека. 11.50; современные ученые, хотя неуверенный датирования и надежности этой истории, вообще процитировали это как свидетельство существования, даже в этой ранней дате, "партии войны" в Спарте Каган. Вспышка Пелопоннесской войны. С. 51–52 de. Croix. Причины Пелопоннесской войны. С. 171–172. Athens, meanwhile, had been asserting itself on the international scene, and was eager to take the lead in the Aegean. The Athenians had already rebuilt their walls, against the express wishes of Sparta,2 and in 479 BC and 478 BC had taken a much more active role in the Aegean campaigning. In the winter of 479–8 BC they accepted the leadership of a new league, the Delian League, in a conference of Ionian and Aegean states at Delos. At this time, one of the first hints of animosity between Athens and Sparta emerges in an anecdote reported by Diodorus Siculus, who said that the Spartans in 475–4 BC considered reclaiming the hegemony of the campaign against Persia by force;3 modern scholars, although uncertain of the dating and reliability of this story, have generally cited it as evidence of the existence, even at this early date, of a "war party" in Sparta.45 В течение некоторого времени, однако, дружественные отношения между Афинами и Спартой преобладали. Афинянин Фемистокл, нпреследовавший антиспартанскую политику, был подвергнут остракизму в начале 470-х гг. до н. э., и позже был позже вынужден бежать в Персию. 6 После его изгнания в Афинах выдвинулся Кимон, сторонник политики дружбы между двумя государствами. Кимон был афинским проксеном (гостеприимцем) в Спарте и так любил Спарту, что даже назвал одного из своих сыновей Лакедемонянином de Croix. Причины Пелопоннесской войны. С. 172. Однако, напряжённость в отношениях продолжалась; Фукидид сообщает, что в середине 460-х до н. э. Спарта фактически решила вторгнуться в Аттику по просьбе восставших фасосцев, и помешало этому решению землетрясение, после которого восстали илоты (см. Третья Мессенская война) Фукидид. История. 1.101. For some time, however, friendly relations prevailed between Athens and Sparta. Themistocles, the Athenian of the period most associated with an anti-Spartan policy, was ostracised at some point in the early 470s BC, and was later forced to flee to Persia.6 In his place in Athens rose Cimon, who advocated a policy of cooperation between the two states. Cimon was Sparta's proxenos at Athens, and so fond was he of that city that he named one of his sons Lakedaemonios.7 Still, hints of conflict emerged; Thucydides reports that in the mid 460s BC, Sparta actually decided to invade Attica during the Thasian rebellion, and was only prevented from doing so by an earthquake, which triggered a revolt among the helots.8 Восстание илотов вызвало кризис, который ускорил войну. Неспособные подавить восстание самостоятельно, спартанцы призвали всех своих союзников по Эллинскому союзу помочь им. Афины ответили на требование, отсылая 4 000 мужчин с Cimon в их голове. 9 10, Как только нападение на укрепления helot потерпело неудачу, Спартанцы, подозрительные к Афинянам, отклонили их, один из всех их союзников. Это действие разрушило политическую вероятность Cimon; он уже был при нападении противниками в Афинах во главе с Ephialtes, и вскоре после этого затруднения, он был подвергнут остракизму. Демонстрация Спартанской враждебности была безошибочна, и когда Афины ответили, события росли быстро в войну. Афины заключили несколько союзов в быстрой последовательности: один с Фессалией, сильным государством на севере; один с Аргосом, традиционным врагом Спарты в течение многих столетий; и один с Мегарой, прежним союзником Спарты, которая жила ужасно в войне границы с более сильным союзником Спарты Коринф. Приблизительно в это же время Афины поселили изгнанных после поражения илотов в Навпакте на Коринфском заливе. В 460 до н. э. Афины оказались в состоянии войны с Коринфом и некоторыми другими государствами Пелопоннесса, и большая война была явно неизбежна. It was that helot revolt which would eventually bring on the crisis that precipitated the war. Unable to quell the revolt themselves, the Spartans summoned all their allies to assist them, invoking the old Hellenic League ties. Athens responded to the call, sending out 4,000 men with Cimon at their head.910 Once an assault on the helots' fortifications had failed, the Spartans, suspicious of the Athenians, dismissed them, alone of all their allies. This action destroyed the political credibility of Cimon; he had already been under assault by opponents at Athens led by Ephialtes, and shortly after this embarrassment he was ostracized. The demonstration of Spartan hostility was unmistakable, and when Athens responded, events spiraled rapidly into war. Athens concluded several alliances in quick succession: one with Thessaly, a powerful state in the north; one with Argos, Sparta's traditional enemy for centuries; and one with Megara, a former ally of Sparta's which was faring badly in a border war with Sparta's more powerful ally Corinth. At about the same time, Athens settled the helots exiled after the defeat of their revolt at Naupactus on the Corinthian Gulf. By 460 BC, Athens found itself openly at war with Corinth and several other Peloponnesian states, and a larger war was clearly imminent. Начало войны Когда война начиналась, Афины при этом ещё и возобновили греко-персидские войны и решили помочь Инару, царю ливийцев, который поднял восстание в Египте против персидского царя Артаксеркса. Афины и их союзники послали флот из 200 судов на помощь Инару — существенные инвестиции ресурсов. 11 Таким образом, Афины вошли в войну с ее распространением сил через несколько театров конфликта. As this war was beginning, Athens also took on a serious military commitment in another part of the Aegean when they sent a force to assist Inaros, a Libyan king who had led almost all of Egypt in revolt from the Persian king Artaxerxes. Athens and her allies sent a fleet of 200 ships to assist Inaros — a substantial investment of resources.11 Thus, Athens entered the war with her forces spread across several theatres of conflict. Или в 460 или в 459 до н.э, Афины вели несколько главных боев с объединенными силами нескольких государств Peloponnesian. На земле Афиняне были побеждены армиями Коринфа и Epidaurus в Halieis, но в море они были победными в Cecryphaleia. 12 Встревоженный этой Афинской агрессивностью в Заливе Сароникос, Aegina вступил в войну против Афин, комбинируя его сильный флот с тем из союзников Peloponnesian. 13 В получающемся морском сражении, Афиняне одерживали командную победу, захватив семьдесят Aeginetan, и Peloponnesian отправляет. Они тогда приземлились в Aegina и осадили в город. 12In either 460 or 459 BC, Athens fought several major battles with the combined forces of several Peloponnesian states. On land, the Athenians were defeated by the armies of Corinth and Epidaurus at Halieis, but at sea they were victorious at Cecryphaleia.12 Alarmed by this Athenian aggressiveness in the Saronic Gulf, Aegina entered into the war against Athens, combining its powerful fleet with that of the Peloponnesian allies.13 In the resulting sea battle, the Athenians won a commanding victory, capturing seventy Aeginetan and Peloponnesian ships. They then landed at Aegina and laid siege to the city.12 С существенными Афинскими отделениями, связанными в Египте и Aegina, Коринф вторгся в Мегариду, пытаясь вынудить Афинян отозвать свои силы из Aegina, чтобы встретить эту новую угрозу. 14 Вместо этого Афиняне копили силу слишком старых мужчин и мальчики, слишком молодые для обычной военной службы, и послали эту силу, под командой Myronides, чтобы уменьшить Megara. Получающееся сражение было нерешительно, но Афиняне удерживали позиции в конце дня и таким образом были в состоянии настроить трофей победы. Приблизительно двенадцать дней спустя Послание к коринфянам попыталось возвратиться в участок, чтобы настроить собственный трофей, но Афиняне выступили от Megara и разбили их; во время отступления после сражения большая секция коринфской армии наткнулась на окруженное канавой вложение на ферме, где они были пойманы в ловушку и уничтожены.With substantial Athenian detachments tied down in Egypt and Aegina, Corinth invaded the Megarid, attempting to force the Athenians to withdraw their forces from Aegina to meet this new threat.14 Instead, the Athenians scraped together a force of men too old and boys too young for ordinary military service and sent this force, under the command of Myronides, to relieve Megara. The resulting battle was indecisive, but the Athenians held the field at the end of the day and were thus able to set up a trophy of victory. About twelve days later the Corinthians attempted to return to the site to set up a trophy of their own, but the Athenians issued forth from Megara and routed them; during the retreat after the battle a large section of the Corinthian army blundered into a ditch-ringed enclosure on a farm, where they were trapped and massacred. Битва при Танагре и успехи афинян Битва при Танагре В течение нескольких лет в начале войны Спарта оставалась в значительной степени инертной. Спартанские войска, возможно, были вовлечены в некоторые из ранних сражений войны, но раз так они не были определенно упомянуты ни в каких источниках. 15 В 458 до н.э или 457 до н.э, 16 Спарта наконец сделала движение, но не непосредственно в Афинах. Война вспыхнула между союзником Афин Phocis и Doris, через коринфский Залив от Peloponnese. 17 Doris была традиционно опознана как родина Dorians, и у Спартанцев, будучи Dorians, был давнишний союз с тем государством. Соответственно, Спартанская армия под командой генерала Nicomedes, выступая представителем несовершеннолетнего короля Pleistonax была послана через коринфский Залив, чтобы помочь. Эта армия вынудила Phocians принять сроки, но в то время как это был в Doris Афинский флот, перемещенный в положение, чтобы заблокировать его возвращение через коринфский Залив.For several years at the beginning of the war, Sparta remained largely inert. Spartan troops may have been involved in some of the early battles of the war, but if so they were not specifically mentioned in any sources.15 In 458 BC or 457 BC,16 Sparta at last made a move, but not directly at Athens. A war had broken out between Athens' ally Phocis and Doris, across the Corinthian Gulf from the Peloponnese.17 Doris was traditionally identified as the homeland of the Dorians, and the Spartans, being Dorians, had a longstanding alliance with that state. Accordingly, a Spartan army under the command of the general Nicomedes, acting as deputy for the underage king Pleistonax was dispatched across the Corinthian Gulf to assist. This army forced the Phocians to accept terms, but while it was in Doris an Athenian fleet moved into position to block its return across the Corinthian Gulf. В этом пункте Nicomedes привел его армейский юг в Bœotia. Несколько факторов, возможно, влияли на его решение сделать это движение. Во-первых, секретные переговоры были в стадии реализации со стороной в Афинах, которые желали предать город Спартанцам, чтобы свергнуть демократию. Кроме того, Donald Kagan предположил, что Nicomedes был в контакте с правительством Фив и запланировал объединить Беотию под лидерством Theban; который по его прибытию он, кажется, сделал. 18 19At this point Nicomedes led his army south into Bœotia. Several factors may have influenced his decision to make this move. First, secret negotiations had been underway with a party at Athens which was willing to betray the city to the Spartans in order to overthrow the democracy. Furthermore, Donald Kagan has suggested that Nicomedes had been in contact with the government of Thebes and planned to unify Boeotia under Theban leadership; which, upon his arrival, he seems to have done.1819 С сильной Спартанской армией в Беотии и угрозой измены в воздухе, Афиняне прошли с так многими войсками, и Афинянин и соединились, поскольку они могли собрать, чтобы бросить вызов Peloponnesians. Две армии встретились при Сражении Tanagra. Перед сражением сосланный Афинский политический деятель Cimon, бронированный для сражения, приблизился к Афинским линиям, чтобы предложить его услуги, но был приказан отбыть; перед движением он приказал, чтобы его друзья доказали свою лояльность через их храбрость. 20 Это, которое они сделали, но Афиняне, было побеждено в сражении, хотя обе стороны понесли тяжелые потери. Спартанцы, вместо того, чтобы вторгнуться в Аттику, прошли домой через перешеек, и Donald Kagan полагает, что в этом пункте Cimon был отозван из изгнания и договаривался о четырехмесячном перемирии между сторонами; другие ученые полагают, что никакое такое перемирие не было заключено, и возвращение Cimon's места от изгнания позднее. 21With a strong Spartan army in Boeotia and the threat of treason in the air, the Athenians marched out with as many troops, both Athenian and allied, as they could muster to challenge the Peloponnesians. The two armies met at the Battle of Tanagra. Before the battle, the exiled Athenian politician Cimon, armored for battle, approached the Athenian lines to offer his services, but was ordered to depart; before going, he ordered his friends to prove their loyalty through their bravery.20 This they did, but the Athenians were defeated in the battle, although both sides suffered heavy losses. The Spartans, rather than invading Attica, marched home across the isthmus, and Donald Kagan believes that at this point Cimon was recalled from exile and negotiated a four month truce between the sides; other scholars believe no such truce was concluded, and place Cimon's return from exile at a later date.21 Афинские завоевания Афиняне отскочили много позже своего поражения в Tanagra, посылая армии под Myronides, чтобы напасть на Beotia. 22 армия Beotian давала бой Афинянам в Oenophyta. 22 Афиняне одерживали сокрушительную победу, которая привела к Афинянам, побеждающим все Beotia за исключением Фив, так же как Phocis и Locris. 22 Афиняне сбрасывали укрепления Tanagra's и брали сотню самых богатых граждан Locris и делали их заложниками. 22 Афиняне также рисковали, чтобы завершить постройку их длинных стен. 22The Athenians rebounded well after their defeat at Tanagra, by sending an army under Myronides to attack Beotia.22 The Beotian army gave battle to the Athenians at Oenophyta.22 The Athenians scored a crushing victory which led to the Athenians conquering all of Beotia except for Thebes, as well as Phocis and Locris.22 The Athenians pulled down Tanagra's fortifications and took the hundred richest citizens of Locris and made them hostages.22 The Athenians also took this chance to finish off the construction of their long walls.22 Вскоре после этого Aegina сдал и был вынужден сбросить его стены, сдать его флот и стал платящим дань членом Лиги Delian, заканчивая, что Donald Kagan назвал чудесный год для Афинян. 23Shortly after this, Aegina surrendered and was forced to pull down its walls, surrender its fleet and became a tribute-paying member of the Delian League, completing what Donald Kagan has called an annus mirabilis for the Athenians.23 Афиняне, рады их успехом, послали экспедицию при генерале Tolmides, чтобы разорить побережье Peloponnese. 22 Афиняне плавали вокруг Peloponnese и напали и уволили Спартанские верфи, местоположением которых был наиболее вероятно Gythium. 22 Афиняне развили этот успех, захватив город Chalcis на коринфском Заливе и затем приземляясь на территории Sicyon и побеждая Sicyonians в сражении. 22The Athenians, pleased by their success, sent an expedition under the general Tolmides to ravage the coast of the Peloponnese.22 The Athenians circumnavigated the Peloponnese and attacked and sacked the Spartan dockyards, whose location was most probably Gythium.22 The Athenians followed up this success by capturing the city of Chalcis on the Corinthian Gulf and then landing in the territory of Sicyon and defeating the Sicyonians in battle.22 Важность Мегары Современные ученые подчеркнули критическое значение Афинского контроля Megara в предоставлении возможности ранних Афинских успехов в войне. Megara предоставил удобному порту на коринфском заливе, к которому Афинские гребцы могли быть транспортированы по суше, и значительное количество судов было вероятно сохранено в порту МегаРа Nisaea всюду по войне. 24 Кроме того, в то время как рано современные ученые сомневались в способности Афин препятствовать тому, чтобы Спартанская армия двинулась через Мегаизбавленную, недавнюю ученость, завершил, что проход Geraneia, возможно, был проведен относительно маленькой силой; 25 таким образом, с Коринфским перешейком закрылся и Афинские флоты и в Коринфянине и в заливах Saronic, Аттика была неприступна от Peloponnese.Modern scholars have emphasized the critical significance of Athenian control of Megara in enabling the early Athenian successes in the war. Megara provided a convenient port on the Corinthian gulf, to which Athenian rowers could be transported overland, and a significant number of ships were probably kept at Megara's port of Nisaea throughout the war.24 Moreover, while early modern scholars were skeptical of Athens' ability to prevent a Spartan army from moving through the Megarid, recent scholarship has concluded that the pass of Geraneia could have been held by a relatively small force;25 thus, with the isthmus of Corinth closed and Athenian fleets in both the Corinthian and Saronic gulfs, Attica was unassailable from the Peloponnese. Кризис Афин и перемирие Замечательная последовательность Афин успехов прибыла во внезапную остановку в 454 до н.э, когда ее египетская экспедиция была наконец сокрушительно побеждена. Массивную персидскую армию под Megabazus послали по суше против мятежников в Египте некоторым временем ранее, и по его прибытию быстро разбил силы мятежника. Греческий контингент был осажден на острове Prosopitis в Ниле. В 454, после осады 18 месяцев, Персы захватили остров, разрушая силу почти полностью. Хотя сила, таким образом, стертая, была, вероятно, не столь большой как 200 судов, которые первоначально послали, это были по крайней мере 40 судов с их полными дополнениями, значительным количеством мужчин. 26Athens' remarkable string of successes came to a sudden halt in 454 BC, when its Egyptian expedition was finally crushingly defeated. A massive Persian army under Megabazus had been sent overland against the rebels in Egypt some time earlier, and upon its arrival had quickly routed the rebel forces. The Greek contingent had been besieged on the island of Prosopitis in the Nile. In 454, after a siege of 18 months, the Persians captured the island, destroying the force almost entirely. Though the force thus obliterated was probably not as large as the 200 ships that had originally been sent, it was at least 40 ships with their full complements, a significant number of men.26 Бедствие в Египте строго встряхнуло контроль Афин Эгейского моря, и в течение нескольких лет впоследствии Афиняне сконцентрировали свое внимание на реорганизацию Лиги Delian и перестабилизацию области. 27 Афиняне ответили на призыв к помощи от Orestes, сына Echecratides, Короля Фессалии, чтобы восстановить его после того, как он был сослан. Вместе с их Beotian и союзниками Phocian, Афиняне прошли в Фарсал. Они не были в состоянии достигнуть своих целей из-за конницы Thessalian и были вынуждены возвратиться в Афины, не восстанавливавшие Orestes или завоевание Фарсал.The disaster in Egypt severely shook Athens' control of the Aegean, and for some years afterwards the Athenians concentrated their attention on reorganizing the Delian League and restabilizing the region.27 The Athenians responded to a call for assistance from Orestes, the son of Echecratides, King of Thessaly, to restore him after he was exiled. Together with their Beotian and Phocian allies, the Athenians marched to Pharsalus. They were not able to achieve their goals because of the Thessalian cavalry and were forced to return to Athens not having restored Orestes or capturing Pharsalus. В 451 до н.э, поэтому, когда Cimon возвратился в город, его остракизм, Афиняне желали сделать, чтобы он договорился о перемирии со Спартой. 28 Cimon устроил пятилетнее перемирие, 29, и за следующие несколько лет Афины сконцентрировали свои усилия в Эгейском море.In 451 BC, therefore, when Cimon returned to the city, his ostracism over, the Athenians were willing to have him negotiate a truce with Sparta.28 Cimon arranged a five year truce,29 and over the next several years Athens concentrated its efforts in the Aegean. После перемирия Годы после перемирия были богатыми событиями в греческой политике. Мир Callias, если это существовало, был завершен в 449 до н.э; вероятно в том том же самом году Pericles передал декрет Конгресса, призывая, чтобы панэллинский конгресс обсудил будущее Греции. 30 Современные ученые дебатировали экстенсивно по намерению того предложения; некоторое отношение это как усилие по честным намерениям обеспечить длительный мир, в то время как другие рассматривают это как пропагандистский инструмент. 31 В любом случае, Спарта пустила под откос Конгресс, отказываясь следить. 32The years after the truce were eventful ones in Greek politics. The Peace of Callias, if it existed, was concluded in 449 BC; it was probably in that same year that Pericles passed the Congress decree, calling for a pan-Hellenic congress to discuss the future of Greece.30 Modern scholars have debated extensively over the intent of that proposal; some regard it as a good faith effort to secure a lasting peace, while others view it as a propaganda tool.31 In any event, Sparta derailed the Congress by refusing to attend.32 В том же самом году Вторая Священная война прорвалась, когда Спарта отделила Delphi от Phocis и отдала ее независимый. В 448 до н.э, Pericles привел Афинскую армию против Delphi, чтобы восстановить Phocis в его прежних суверенных правах на оракуле Delphi. 33 34In the same year the Second Sacred War erupted, when Sparta detached Delphi from Phocis and rendered it independent. In 448 BC, Pericles led the Athenian army against Delphi, in order to reinstate Phocis in its former sovereign rights on the oracle of Delphi.3334 В 446 до н.э восстание вспыхнуло в Беотии, которая должно было положить конец "континентальной империи Афин" на греческом материке. 35 Tolmides вывел армию, чтобы бросить вызов Bœotians, но после того, как некоторые ранние успехи были побеждены при Сражении Coronea; вслед за этим поражением Pericles наложил более умеренную позицию, и Афины оставили Беотию, Phocis, и Locris. 36In 446 BC a revolt broke out in Boeotia which was to spell the end of Athens's "continental empire" on the Greek mainland.35 Tolmides led an army out to challenge the Bœotians, but after some early successes was defeated at the Battle of Coronea; in the wake of this defeat, Pericles imposed a more moderate stance and Athens abandoned Boeotia, Phocis, and Locris.36 Поражение в Coronea, однако, вызвало более опасное волнение, в котором восстали Эвбея и Megara. Pericles пересек к Эвбее с его войсками, чтобы аннулировать восстание там, но был вынужден возвратиться, когда Спартанская армия вторглась в Аттику. Через переговоры и возможно взяточничество, 37 38 Pericles убедил Спартанского короля Pleistonax привести свой армейский дом; 39 назад в Спарте, Pleistonax был бы позже преследован по суду за то, что он был не в состоянии нажать его преимущество, и оштрафован настолько в большой степени, что он был вынужден сбежать в изгнание, неспособное заплатить. 40 Со Спартанской удаленной угрозой, Pericles пересекся назад к Эвбее с 50 судами и 5 000 солдат, сломив любая оппозиция. Он тогда причинял строгое наказание землевладельцам Chalcis, которые потеряли их свойства. Жители Istiaia, которые забили команду Афинской триремы, отчитывались более резко, так как они были искоренены и заменены 2 000 Афинских поселенцев. 39 Договоренность между Спартой и Афинами была ратифицирована Миром "Тридцати Лет" (зима 446–445 до н.э). Согласно этому соглашению, Megara был возвращен Лиге Peloponnesian, Troezen и Achaea стали независимыми, Aegina должен был быть притоком к Афинам, но автономный, и споры должны были быть решены в арбитражном порядке. Каждая сторона согласилась уважать союзы другого. 35The defeat at Coronea, however, triggered a more dangerous disturbance, in which Euboea and Megara revolted. Pericles crossed over to Euboea with his troops to quash the rebellion there, but was forced to return when the Spartan army invaded Attica. Through negotiation and possibly bribery,3738 Pericles persuaded the Spartan king Pleistonax to lead his army home;39 back in Sparta, Pleistonax would later be prosecuted for failing to press his advantage, and fined so heavily that he was forced to flee into exile, unable to pay.40 With the Spartan threat removed, Pericles crossed back to Euboea with 50 ships and 5,000 soldiers, cracking down any opposition. He then inflicted a stringent punishment on the landowners of Chalcis, who lost their properties. The residents of Istiaia, who had butchered the crew of an Athenian trireme, were chastised more harshly, since they were uprooted and replaced by 2,000 Athenian settlers.39 The arrangement between Sparta and Athens was ratified by the "Thirty Years' Peace" (winter of 446–445 BC). According to this treaty, Megara was returned to the Peloponnesian League, Troezen and Achaea became independent, Aegina was to be a tributary to Athens but autonomous, and disputes were to be settled by arbitration. Each party agreed to respect the alliances of the other.35 Последствия войны Середина лет Первой войны Peloponnesian отметила пик Афинской власти. Держа Беотию и Megara на земле и доминировании над морем с его флотом, город стоял совершенно безопасный от нападения. 41 события 447 и 446, однако, разрушили это положение, и хотя не все Афиняне бросили свои мечты об униполярном контроле греческого мира, мирный договор, который закончил войну, вынул структуру для биполярной Греции. 42 Взамен отказа ее континентальных территорий, Афины получили признание ее союза Спартой. 43 мир, завершенный в 445, однако, продлился бы меньше половины его намеченных 30 лет; в 431 до н.э, Афины и Спарта пошли бы на войну еще раз во (второй) войне Peloponnesian, с решительно большим количеством заключительных результатов.The middle years of the First Peloponnesian War marked the peak of Athenian power. Holding Boeotia and Megara on land and dominating the sea with its fleet, the city had stood utterly secure from attack.41 The events of 447 and 446, however, destroyed this position, and although not all Athenians gave up their dreams of unipolar control of the Greek world, the peace treaty that ended the war laid out the framework for a bipolar Greece.42 In return for abandoning her continental territories, Athens received recognition of her alliance by Sparta.43 The peace concluded in 445, however, would last for less than half of its intended 30 years; in 431 BC, Athens and Sparta would go to war once again in the (second) Peloponnesian War, with decidedly more conclusive results. Примечания sr:Први пелопонески рат Категория:Войны Древней Греции